victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Girls and a Moose
Three Girls And A Moose is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 51st episode overall. Plot Tori , Cat and Jade try to win the affections of Beck's handsome friend, Moose. Tori attempts to impress Moose with hockey trivia. Jade tries to impress Moose using their mutual favourite movie The Scissoring. Cat tries to impress Moose by seducing him with hamburgers. The girls obsession has led to them neglecting their responsibility to help the guys out with Tinkleaid. In the end Moose explains that he only likes Canadian girls because they actually like hockey, are bigger and aren't as weird as L.A. girls. After this realization Tori and Cat apologize to Beck, Robbie and Andre for not helping with Tinkleaid by singing a duet entitled LA Boyz. However Jade offers to give Moose a ride to Karaoke Dokie but instead drives him far away and they start making out. Subplot Robbie, Beck, André, and all the other boys at Hollywood Arts host an event called "Tinkle-Aid" to help Hollywood Arts raise enough money to build another boys bathroom since there is one more girls bathroom than there is boys bathroom. Trivia *Brandon Jones may guest star in this episode, a picture was taken of Brandon and Cat. *This is the first time that the main girls are in love with the same person. (Catorinade). *This episode will have the fourth Catorade plot in the whole series the first being Freak the Freak Out, second Car, Rain, & Fire, and third The Blonde Squad. *Possibly from this episode on, Jade would be friends with Tori and is possibly friendlier to everyone. *The title of this episode may be a pun on the 1987 comedy movie "Three Men and a B aby." It could also be a pun on the 2004 episode of Drake and Josh "Two Idiots and a Baby" or the episode of Full House "Three Men and a Baby". *The return of the Karaoke Dokie set will be in this episode as seen here. *As seen on the right, Jade's hair has changed throughout the seasons. *Even though Jade's hair is different, the theme was still the same. *Starting this episode, Jade will have a new color for her streaks for the rest of the series. The color will now be purple and pink. *This is the second time that Karaoke Dokie is shown. The first being Freak the Freak Out. *This is the 3rd time Tori has sang karaoke, and the second time she has sang at Karaoke Dokie. *This is the second time Cat has sang karaoke, both times at Karaoke Dokie. *This is the episode where Cat and Tori sing L.A. Boyz. *This is the first episode in season 4 that someone sings a song. *This is the first song on the NEW Victorious Album Victorious 3.0 *This is the first time that Trina appears in Karaoke Dokie. *This is the second time that Tori and Cat are in love with the same person. The first being Cat's New Boyfriend. *This is the first time Jade falls for someone other than Beck . *This is the first time in the series that there has been a Cori duet. *So far, Tori has sung with all the main girls in duets except her sister Trina. *There has been a music video made for the duet song L.A. Boyz, to be seen here. *This is the second time they mention the movie "The Scissoring", the first time being in A Christmas Tori. *This is the second time we see a Tori jealousy act, the first being in Cat's New Boyfriend. *This is the first time Jade has been seen kissing another guy than Beck. *Despite having no lines, Rex makes his first appearance since Crazy Ponnie five episodes ago. *This is the first episode Cat mocks Tori along with Jade. Goofs *Back in Freak the Freak Out (episode), Cat and Jade were banned singing at Karaoke Dokie. But Cat was seen singing with Tori in this episode although maybe after Louise Nordoff (Tori) won, the ban was lifted. *In Survival of the Hottest, Beck states that the windows in The Silver Streak are bullet proof and couldn't open but while Beck is sitting with Moose the windows are opened. Quotes Moose: Can someone get this girl off my back? Trina: Nooooo! Moose: '''I'm going to check out the house where they filmed my favorite movie. '''Tori: '''What movie? '''Moose: '''You know... The Scissoring. '''Jade: You're a fan of The Scissoring? (surprised) Moose: Yeah.. (Jade pushes Robbie of the seat) Robbie: '(''squeals) '''Jade: '''Look at that hand! You must destroy gloves. '''Tori: Waiter, my friend Moose would like a hamburger now, please! Cat: He's my friend too! Beck: I remember when he was my friend. Pretty Waitress: You want me to take your order? Moose: Hey. Tori: No, we don't want you! Jade: Go get the ugly waiter. Tori: She's actually a dude! Robbie: We always go at Nozu. I want a hamburger. André: I need some beef fat. Tori: Aww... Robbie: Come on... Cat: '''We want sushi! '''Robbie: We got sushi three times Jade: I am going for sushi! André: Alright, fine sushi for Nozu Tori: Oh Hi! You wanna come at Nozu with us? Beck: Oh, I can't my friend Moose is coming from Canada Tori: Wait, do you have a friend called Moose? Jade: Oh, that's not interesting. Cat: Where's Moose? Cat: 'I love Canada. '''Moose: '''Really? What do you love about it? '''Cat: '''Ummmm.... Hey what is this? Some kind of quiz or something? ''(Laughs then holds Moose's hand) Photo Gallery Click 'here '''to see the photo gallery for Three Girls And A Moose. Video Gallery File:Victorious - Three Girls and a Moose Official Promo (HD)|Official Promo File:Victorious “Three Girls and a Moose” 8 30p.m. (ET PT)|Second Sneak Peak File:Three Girls and A Moose Promo|Promo File:LA Boyz HD1|Music Video File:Victorious Three Girls and a Moose (Part 1)|Part 1 File:Victorious Three Girls and a Moose (Part 2)|Part 2 References *Liz Gillies retweeted LizGOnline's tweet saying "Another new episode of [https://twitter.com/Victorious @'Victorious], called "Three Girls And A Moose", is scheduled for Saturday, October 20th!" https://twitter.com/@lizgillies References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with guest stars